battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kar98k
The Karabiner 98 Kurz (English: Carbine 1898 Short), commonly abbreviated to Kar98k, K98k '''or '''K98, is a bolt-action rifle created and designed in 1934 by Mauser arms manufacturers. Its predecessor, the Gewehr 98, was designed in 1898, hence its name. The Kurz model was developed to be more versatile as it has a shorter barrel. In 1935, it was adopted by the Wehrmacht as their standard-issue rifle until their defeat in 1945. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the K98 is issued to the Wehrmacht, Afrika Korps and Imperial Japanese Navy (prior to its replacement by the Type 5 in the v1.45 patch) Engineer kit. There is also a K98Sniper issued to the Wehrmacht, Afrika Korps and IJN Scout kits which features a usable 6X zoom scope. It has high power, high accuracy, medium recoil and a low rate of fire. Recoil is not a problem with the K98, because the bolt must be cocked with every shot, preventing overwhelming recoil of any kind. The K98 can only guarantee a one-shot kill if it is a head shot. On an enemy at at least over 20 health, it will take two body-shots, or three leg-shots to kill. The K98's damage is not affected by range. The K98 lacks particularly in rate of fire. Every time a player shoots, they must interrupt their aiming and cycle the bolt which takes nearly three second. As well, the difficulty to kill an enemy in one shot makes it a particularly bad choice for close-range. At longer ranges, it is much more effective, as most weapons, except the No 4, cannot overcome the K98's accuracy, and at longer ranges, the player would have more time to cope with the low rate of fire. Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the K98 is issued to the Royal Italian Army Engineer kit and the K98Sniper is issued to the RIA Scout kit. A bayonet is mounted on the non-scoped K98, replacing the combat knife. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942 Secret Weapons of WWII, the K 98 is issued to the Waffen-SS Engineer kit, however, the K98Sniper is replaced by the Gewehr 43 ZF4. A rifle grenade can be mounted on the K98, replacing the ExpPacks. File:BF1942_K98.png|The K98 in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII at Eagle's Nest File:BF1942_K98_Sniper.png|The K98Sniper in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome at Operation Husky File:BF1942_Rifle_Grenade.png|The rifle grenade on the K98 in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII at Eagle's Nest File:BF1942_SS_K98.png|An SS trooper firing his K98 File:BF1942_Japanese_Sniper_K98Sniper.png|A Japanese scout with a K98Sniper at Iwo Jima Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod The K98 is the sniper rifle of choice for the Imperial Japanese Navy scout in Battlefield Vietnam''s official Word War II mod. Its stats are identical to those in ''Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Type 98 is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Scout kit. It is able to kill from extremely long ranges and in 2 body shots or in a single headshot. The main disadvantage to the weapon is its rate of fire, taking nearly 2 seconds to pull the bolt between shots, and its long reload. The fact that a headshot is relatively difficult to achieve and a body shot will not one-shot kill along with the slow fire rate, it can be difficult to achieve kills. A common and effective strategy is the One Two tactic, where a player hits a target with the Type 98 and switches to the Type 14 Nambu to finish off the enemy. File:Type_98_rifle.jpg|The Type 98 in Battlefield 1943 Trivia *For Battlefield 1943, DICE developers explained that they originally planned to make an Arisaka rifle for the IJN Scout, but they did not have a real life model for the Arisaka and used a German K98 that they happened to have.Battlefield 1943: Q. Do the IJN snipers carry an Arisaka or a German Kar 98? A. The IJN are using a German K98 instead of an Arisaka. This choice was made not out of ignorance but rather because of budget constraints and we could not afford to build the correct rifle. We had a German rifle and had to go with it. - retrieved October 9, 2010 The name was changed to "Type 98" most likely to give it a Japanese counterpart. *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent, in stats, of the USMC M1903 Springfield. *In Battlefield 1942, the Grenade launcher attachment is called "Mauser K98" in the killfeed, which is actually the full name for the actual rifle, and not the grenade launcher. References es:K98 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles